Dear Juliet
by xAi-chanx
Summary: Her now-pink eyes searched his face. "Didn't I just say that I don't want to?" she said, slightly exasperated. He, on the other hand, was still as calm as ever. "Don't make this any harder than it already is, Juliet." Her mask of indifference dissipated. "Why are you doing this?" He stared at her blankly. "Because I am your Romeo." SasuSaku. Supernatural/Drama/Romance.[discont.] #4


**oxoxo**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto.

Hi there! This is a story I wrote in my notebook last week so I thought of sharing it with you guys.

**Read this note:** The characters have supernatural powers. If you don't like the idea, then don't read. :)

* * *

**Dear Juliet**

_Chapter One_

* * *

**x-x**

Oh, well.

Here I was, late for school, and when I opened the door, a sea of faces turned their heads to stare at me.

"Come on, don't waste time now, _Juliet_," the female teacher said rather harshly.

I looked at her with a calm expression on my face. She was pretty, with her short brown hair and olive-green eyes. But from my perspective, she's a strict English and Drama teacher with a sense of dignity.

I blinked at her when her words suddenly registered in my mind. "My name is not Juliet..." I said slowly.

"I don't care," she said, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk. "That's what you get for being late. Introductions are now over and I don't know your name. Now go sit at the back."

I did what she ordered me to, merely because (1) I'm a new student here at Konoha Academy, and (2) I do not resort to anger and irritation in situations like this. So, I sat at the back and took out my notebook with the intention of taking down notes during her lecture. After my notebook has been placed in front of me, I glanced at the blackboard. _Mrs. Tanaka_. Awfully familiar.

I heard the door open and turned around to see who it is. It was a boy, with raven hair and onyx eyes. My guess? An enigmatic person with a dark aura and usually keeps to himself. Oh, and I shouldn't leave out the intelligent part.

"You there," the teacher barked out.

Good luck. You'll need it when hearing your new name.

Mrs. Tanaka didn't even flinch when the boy fixed her with a blank stare. "Why are you late?" she asked coldly.

The boy didn't answer.

She sighed. "Go sit with Juliet there at the back, _Romeo_."

He looked clueless for a fleeting moment, then he sat beside me, gazing into deep space.

When Mrs. Tanaka started her lecture, I found it interesting to stare at '_Romeo_' without being noticed. He looked like one of those cool, silent type boys that the girls would die for. Unfortunately, I'm not just any other girl.

I'm special.

**x-x**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. I was slightly disappointed that I had to end my new 'hobby' for now. I gathered my things and put them inside my bag as the students walked out of the classroom with happy faces.

"Nice name," a boy said while passing by. "_Juliet_."

I was amused. Then, _Romeo _glanced at me before speaking.

"Your name... Is Juliet?"

I'm sure that he thought the teacher was joking when she called me Juliet. His voice was husky, but it didn't surprise me. I was even kind of expecting it.

I smiled at him in amusement. "No. And I bet your name isn't Romeo, either."

"Yeah, it isn't," he said quietly. He slung his backpack on his shoulder. "See you."

I grabbed my bag and ran a hand through my hair. "See you, too, _Romeo_."

**x-x**

"Hi. Is your name really Juliet?" a blonde-haired girl asked me, her blue eyes curious.

"Actually, no," I said. "Is your name _Barbie_?"

Mrs. Tanaka gave a group of late students their new names and Barbie here was one of them.

"Heck no." She sounded disgusted. She took my hand and led me to her group of friends. "She called Chouji here _Harry_; Shikamaru _John_; Hinata _Sarah_; Temari _Alicia_; Tenten _Jessie_; Neji _Derrek_; Kiba _Sam_; Sai _Ben_; Naruto _Tony_; Gaara _Martin_; and Shino _Jared_!"

It was a surprise that she managed to memorize all those names and say them all including her friends' real names in just one breath.

"I wanted Shino's name..." a blond-haired boy with cerulean eyes said. "I don't like _Tony_. It's so..."

So he's _Naruto_.

"English names..." I muttered. "Interesting."

"My real name is Ino," Barbie said, twirling a strand of her hair. "What's yours?"

"I'd rather not say it for now," I said. "You can refer to me as _Juliet_, if you like."

She smirked, not unkindly. "You like that name?"

"It's going to be an alias," I said, smiling half-heartedly. Then I left before anyone could say a word.

**x-x**

"There's something funny about her," Naruto said. "I think we've all met her before."

"D-Do you think she's...?" Hinata said, slightly afraid.

"Let's find out tomorrow," Tenten said, touching the blade of her kunai. "If she really is the one, then we should ask for her help."

The rest of them agreed.

* * *

**End Chapter One**

This is the story in which I haven't used my normal pace, seeing that it's kind of a serious one. Is it interesting? Review, please. Thanks a lot.


End file.
